I Need A Fix
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: I'd done everything I could for such a long time to make her stay. : ROXASNAMINÉ other pairings
1. air conditioner

**I Need A Fix**

**before I start I want to let you know that this in fact a roxas x naminé fic**

**just not immediately**

:: roxas x rikku – air conditioner

My apartment was void of life.

My girlfriend must have thought I left here ages ago, because it looks to me like her things are packed and gone. I didn't really expect much less. In a sense, I kind of did leave her. I haven't been here in weeks, maybe even months. I was gone on business, not that I could tell her that. She thinks I'm a mechanic at the local jiffy, or at least she thought. Maybe she realized I was a liar as soon as I was gone.

I have a lot of secrets, but none of anyone else's concern but my own.

I don't think she even knows my real name.

I threw my keys on the dining room table, and I could see a cloud of dust shoot up into the air. Yeah, I'd been gone a real long time. It looks like she had been too, because she was a clean freak, and if she had been here she wouldn't have let things get this bad.

I didn't have time to worry about her leaving at the moment, because it seemed to me that my apartment was hotter than hell, and my current state took priority over my past one. I dropped my bag onto the floor, and walked over to the wall to adjust my AC. It said that it was already at 60 degrees, but there was no way that it was even close to there. It was hotter in here than it was outside, and it was only supposed to be in the 70's outside.

Yeah, no way was it in the 60's.

I flipped on the switch for the fan and the lights, flinching for a second as my eyes adjusted. I pulled off my suit jacket, throwing it on the couch as I walked by it and headed into my room. I hoped it wasn't too late to call someone to fix the AC, because there was no way I'd be able to sleep in this heat, and the fan didn't seem to be doing shit.

After finding a phone book and a number for a mechanic that sounded half-decent, I called in hopes that they'd still be awake. Only after a few rings did someone answer, "Djose Tech., how can I help you?"

"I need my AC fixed... tonight." I undid my tie, examining it in the dim light of my room. I cringed in annoyance, because that was one of my favorite ties and it looked to have a blood stain on it. That better fucking be removable or someone is going to get shot.

That or I could just buy a new one.

"Sure thing. We can have a mechanic over ASAP. We just need your address and..."

That was one good thing about this city. Almost everything was open 24/7. I appreciated it, because I was one of the many nocturnal people that stayed up all hours of the night. Then again, unlike them, I never really sleep at all.

I'm not an insomniac.

After giving them some information, I hung up, happy to know that maybe I would be able to sleep tonight. I've been a busy few weeks, or months. I find it easier to not keep track of dates; it makes me feel like a better person.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and pulled it off, picking up my tie as I left my room. It wasn't smart to leave stuff like that lying around. I threw them both in the washer. If those stains didn't come out I'd have to throw the shirt and the tie out. It wouldn't be the first time. I had to do that occasionally when my girlfriend was actually around. If it was small enough, I could blame it on grease or oil, and she'd believe me. If the stain actually looked like blood though, the shirt went out.

I'd done everything I could for such a long time to make her stay.

Thinking of her now made me want to gag. How could I get that attached to someone?

I opened my fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer. After contemplating on whether the beer would be strong enough, I put it back in, pulling out a bottle of vodka instead. I hadn't grown attached to her, I was just having a drink honor her memory.

As I said, I'm a liar, even to myself.

I plopped down onto the couch, standing up soon after. Dust had settled onto the couch, and it had gotten onto my slice. I ran my finger along the cut on my shoulder, and did my best not to start picking at the dried blood that covered it – a.k.a. a scab. Most of the cut had healed up into an unattractive scar, but there was still part of it that hadn't healed. That was probably where the cut had gone deeper.

The deeper the wound, the longer it takes to heal. Physically and emotionally.

Shit, I was thinking about her again.

I sat down on one of my bar stools, leaning down against the counter as I drank.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door.

I stood up slowly, so that I wouldn't cause myself a headache. I don't know how much I've drank, but I'm definitely buzzed. Not wasted beyond belief though. That'll be for later.

I opened the door, expecting to see some big greasy man carrying a rusty toolbox. That wasn't what I saw though. What I was seeing was some short blonde girl wearing nothing but a rather lacking pair of shorts and a bikini top.

"Are you... Sora Norman?" she asked after looking down at a sheet of paper.

"Yeah... yeah... I am..." Lie; that isn't my name, but only my coworkers know that.

My girlfriend doesn't even know my real hair color. I had it dyed brown for a while, only recently changing it back to the original blonde. I like it better this way.

I opened the door wider, so she could get in, ignoring the fact that I was hardly dressed. I had more clothing on than she did anyways, and not as much to show off. I wonder if this company purposely under dressed their employees. Then again, how many businesses even have female mechanics?

I sat back down on my bar stool, watching her as she did whatever it is that AC mechanics are supposed to do. I honestly couldn't tell, because I'm not an AC mechanic.

I was one for a year or so, but I never actually did anything related to AC. It was just another cover-up, another alias.

I don't like having alias'. Personally, I think my original name fits me best.

She's watching me as if she knows something is wrong, and I think she's trying to count how many empty bottles of alcoholic beverages are sitting on the counter. At the moment I can't count that high, so I really can't tell her anyways.

I can see sweat dripping down her exposed back, and now I'm starting to wonder if the alcohol is starting to get to me, because right now she's looking really kinky. She turns around for a second, and either I'm really drunk or things really are getting wacky.

"Are your eyes... swirling?"

She looks up at me, and sure enough her bright green eyes are apparently swirling. That isn't natural, and now I really must be drunk.

"Yeah."

Maybe... I'm not drunk?

I stand up and walk over to her, leaning against the wall she's working on. I can tell she's starting to get uncomfortable, and I don't think she wants me this close to her. "You have a boyfriend?" I ask, trying my best not to eye her up and down while she's looking straight at me.

She turns to look at me for a split-second before shaking her head no.

I grab her wrist and pull her close to me so that her body is pressed against mine. She tries to pull away, but I'm a lot stronger than she is.

"Let go or I'll scream," she threatens, but she isn't pulling away anymore.

My lips brush against her ear, and I can feel her shiver under my grip. "I'm not gonna force myself on ya'. I just need you to kiss me."

I think her nodding means it's okay to kiss her, but that can just be my imagination.

I need to get my girlfriend... no, ex-girlfriend, out of my head though.

They're both blonde, but my girl had prettier eyes. They were a brighter blue than the sky itself, and had more depth than the ocean. I could stare at them forever.

I'm not really a sentimental guy, so I'm definitely wasted out of my mind right now.

I pull away and look down at her, "You got a name?"

"Yeah... Rikku."

That's all I needed to know. I leaned down and kissed her much more forcefully than I would have if I was sober.

Needless to say, my AC didn't end up getting fixed till morning. Not that I was able to sleep anyways.

-**x**

**I think I enjoy making Roxas a bad boy...**

**I need to write something fluffy to get out of all this angst!**

**Review please :)**

**and I put it under roxas and naminé because that is the end pairing**


	2. sake

**I Need A Fix**

:: roxas x larxene – sake

I'd woken up in the morning to find my bed empty and my AC running perfectly. I could hear her running around, and gathering her things, but I wasn't about to get up until I was sure she was gone. I didn't want to talk to her, and I didn't want to have to ever see her again.

I haven't had a one-night-stand in forever.

I got out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on, groaning in discomfort as I headed towards the kitchen. I shouldn't have drunk so much the night before, because my head was killing me. I grabbed a motrin, swallowing it down. I turned on the sink, holding my head under the cold water until I felt I was a little more awake. Mornings after always sucked.

Especially when you were so used to waking up and _not_ being alone.

God, I was getting all emo again. Leave it to me to get emo.

I could hear my cell phone ringing, and even though I knew I was supposed to answer it I didn't want to. I already knew who was calling, and why they were calling. I had just gotten home, my real home, and I wanted to relax. I wanted to abandon the world for a day and just drink till I felt slightly better.

I walked over to the table I'd set my phone on, answering it and putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

I pulled out a carton of milk and just started drinking out of it. I hadn't been able to do that in such a long time.

"Sora, is that you? You sound like shit."

I chuckled. It was a good thing Larxene couldn't see me, because I probably looked like shit too.

"Yeah, it's me. Good morning to you too." I took a gulp out of the milk carton, propping myself up on the counter in the kitchen. "What do you need?"

It actually hadn't been who I had expected it to be. I was sure it had been my boss. He never gave me a break from work, because I was the best and the best always had to be busy.

"Just checking in to make sure you survived. I heard you got back last night."

"Yeah, I did. I guess I'm single again." As I chugged the milk, it just didn't seem to be having the effect that the alcohol did last night.

"Ooh, you were out that long? Sorry, Sora. That sucks for you. You want to go out for some drinks tonight with the group? We all thought you'd be busy but I guess you're not."

"I'm busy. I want to sit at home and sulk in my misery."

"Drinks on Axel?"

"I'll be there."

"Okay, see you tonight."

She hung up the phone, and I hopped off the counter putting the jug of milk back in the fridge, and headed back to my room. I laid down on my bed, burying my head under my pillow in order to block out the light that shined through my window.

In a matter of seconds I was back asleep.

-

I didn't bother getting real dressed to go drinking. There was no one I wanted to impress, or needed to impress. I threw on a pair of jeans and a collared dress shirt that had white and black stripes on it, throwing on a light coat over top. It wasn't cold out but I needed a place to put my gun, and my belt wasn't an ideal location when I was undercover.

Eh, I won't need it anyways. Never mind, no coat.

I headed out the door, already knowing where we were going to meet. We met at the same place every time we went out drinking. Some bar or club or whatever that had drinking, dancing, and some more drinking. I really hate dancing, but when the drinks are free you can deal with the mass of people grinding not too far away from you.

I hadn't gone drinking since I'd met her... but now she's gone. It looks like I'm back to my old ways.

Shit, I'm thinking about her again.

Before I knew it I had arrived and all the same people were in all the same spots.

"You showed up!" Axel said, giving me a pat on the back as he stood up so I could slide into the booth. "Sora, we haven't seen you in so long."

Axel knew my real name but he would never, under any conditions, say it. Axel is probably the only person in the world who knows my real name.

"Nice hair color!" Larxene shouted, her voice raising over the blasting music. "Blonde totally suits you."

I gave her a half smile, because it was the least I could do for the compliment. It was my natural hair color; I still wasn't quite used to it.

"I heard you got dumped," Demyx added once I'd sat down next to him. He smiled when my eyes turned to glare at him, and I wished every second they would burn a hole into his thick skull. Of course, they didn't, and I doubt he even realized I was glaring.

"No worries, we got ya covered," Axel exclaimed, waving over a waitress carrying a tray of alcohol. "Drinks on me, Sora! No worries tonight!"

To put it simply, I drank more than the average human should ever drink, and I was happy about it. Well, almost happy, except the flashing lights and booming music was beginning to mix together into some sort of headache. I'd have to have been drinking for sometime now, but I couldn't tell you how long.

"You 'kay?" I heard Axel slur as he drooped his arm around my shoulder in an attempt to balance himself. "I think... we should go." He stated, his words melding together to become a part of my surroundings (and my headache).

I couldn't think straight. In fact, I couldn't think at all. All I was focusing on was Larxene standing in front of me blabbering on about something I couldn't actually hear. She was probably the least drunk of us all, considering she'd been out dancing while we'd been drinking ourselves to death.

She grabbed my arm, pulling me into the crowd of dancing individuals, and proceeded to teach my drunken self how to dance. I wrapped my arms around her waste, leaning against her back and burying my face into her neck, mostly in an attempt to keep standing than wanting to actually be close to her.

Though I can't deny it felt good. I hadn't felt this good since...

...shit. I'm supposed to stop thinking about her.

Time seemed to pass by quickly and in the next moment Larxene was pushing her body against mine behind the building, her mouth finding a way to my own. Was Larxene always this hot, or was the sake just getting to my mind?

Larxene's blonde like _her_, but _she_ had much prettier eyes and much softer hair... and a cute figure I just wanted to grab all the time and hold close to me.

After that, my world went black.

-

I wasn't sure how many more days I could wake up with a headache like this, but I have a feeling I will be for a very long time.

What was I so depressed about?

I wasn't depressed. Just soaking in my return to my home... that's all. Well, my empty home. My empty, lifeless, and lonely home.

Where was a pack of cigarettes when I needed it? I searched my apartment up and down, looking for any remaining cigarettes I might have had stashed away just in case I really needed them. I'd told my self I'd stop smoking, but obviously that goal no longer needed to be held considering I was only doing it for her.

Yes, I found a pack.

I went out to my back porch, sitting myself down in dirty plastic chair before propping my feet up on the glass table in front of me. The glass was cold against my bare feet, but it felt nice compared to the hot surrounding air.

It hadn't occurred to me that all my neighbors were now seeing me sit outside in a dirt hole wearing nothing but my boxers, but right then I could really care less. Right then, I just wanted to smoke. I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply.

Ah, I felt calmer already.

I leaned backwards so that the two back legs of the chair were balancing me perfectly. It was rather relaxing, sitting outside and smoking a cigarette. It was something I hadn't gotten to do in a long time.

Then my phone started ringing.

I looked down it in disbelief, narrowing my eyes in hopes it would stop. It didn't. In fact, if anything it only seemed to get louder and louder; that was partially because of my headache.

I picked it up, grudgingly placing it up against my ear. "Hello?"

"You're back on duty."

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth in disbelief, mumbling curses under my breath as I smashed the end of it into the table to put it out. Just as I was getting comfortable...

I stepped back inside, closing my sliding glass door behind me.

"What is it?"

-

**I was having tense trouble on this one... I kept switching from past to present -_-**

**but hopefully it wasn't too bad :)**

**tell me what you think! I really appreciate reviews :D!**


End file.
